Seeing Red
by DarkVyse88
Summary: Red X has returned to menace Robin. But, is all that seems right not really what it seems? RxS
1. Forever

Seeing Red

Hi, DarkVyse88 here. I hope you enjoy my latest work.

Chapter 1: Forever

The moon cast a small beam of light through the darkness onto Jump City. Of course, it really didn't matter. The city was all ready lit with the lights of buildings and the streetlights that lined the sidewalks. Titans Tower loomed over the bay, most of the windows darkened. Except, for the room of one Titan. Robin sat on the side of his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. Of course, he never really got to sleep. He had a tendency to stay up since a lot of things were on his mind. But tonight, it wasn't Slade, crime sprees, or HIVE. No, tonight, it was about Starfire.

Starfire. Her name went through his head like a car in a roundabout, just circulating with no end. A mental picture of her appeared in his head. He looked at her amazing body, smooth, red hair, deep, green eyes, soft lips, gentle hands. He did love her body, how she had that amazing figure at sixteen. But, her personality of innocence and wonder always left him with longing feeling of joy. She always was in a cheerful mode, which helped the attraction to her grow. He still kept the image of her in his head going, like a videotape that a person keeps rewinding to a part they enjoy. They had dated for two years, ever since he took her on that first one so long ago. But, it was about last night, when everything he had kept about her, every feeling he had, was just let out.

Last night...

Robin was in front of the Big Screen, just flipping through the channels. Raven and Specter had gone off to some café, while Cyborg and Beast Boy and a night on the town, just getting food and messing around. All had been quiet since Specter had come back and the battle with the sorcerer. The thought of him and Raven came to mind. Sure, he was a friend with Specter, even if he tried to kill him, but he was jealous of just one thing. Their endless, almost unbreakable love for one another. Sure, he and Star had a good relationship, but he wanted everlasting love. He just wanted to tell Star this, just wanted to get it out, but he just choked up every time he wanted to say it. He hated how just keep not telling her. Just then, Star hovered into the room. She moved towards the sink and filled a glass up with water. As she drank from it, Robin could just feel her presence. "Robin," she said as she placed her glass in the sink," I'm going to bed. In case you wonder where I am." "All right Star. Good night." Robin said. "Good night." Star said as she floated off. Robin then had a look on his face as though he was in deep thought. He then got up from the couch, turned off the TV, took a deep breath, and left the room.

Star had just opened her door when Robin called out," Star. Wait." She turned to find him facing her. "What is it, friend Robin?" she asked. "Well, its just...." He started, but stopped as he tripped up with nervousness. "Are you fine Robin?" she asked, her eyes looking at him with concern. "This is hard for me to say," he said with a nervous tone," its just, we have been together for a while, I mean, going on dates and such." "Yes, Robin. Its always been a time of joy being around you." She said with a smile. "Its just, as we have been together over the time I have known you. I have been just getting this feeling for you. And, while I haven't told it to you in a long time, I feel I'm ready to let it out," Robin then took in a deep breath and said," Starfire, I love you."

Star looked at him with surprise. She then threw her arms around him. He was expecting one of her take the breath out of you hugs, but this one was different. It was softer, gentler then the previous ones she would always give. He then started to hear her sob on his chest. 'Oh no,' he thought,' it was just to much for her.' "Star," he said," I'm sorry if it was too much." She looked up from where her head was at him. Her eyes ran with tears, but she a smile that reflected happiness was spread across her face. "Robin, you don't need to say you're sorry. That's just what I wanted to hear," she said as she looked at his surprised face," I have felt the same way about you. But, I just didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way about me. Even if you said it, it doesn't matter. I can finally say, I love you. I love you, Robin." Robin then moved towards Star. His lips meet hers and they joined a deep, passionate kiss. They then slowly moved into Star's room as the door closed behind him.

Just then, he heard a laugh coming from outside his door. He got up, knowing that laugh anywhere. "Red X." he muttered as he walked out the door. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall as he chased after him. It had been two years since he was last sited, but why come back now? It was a pretty good guess he was coming to get the belt that had all of the gadgets and power that helped the suit come together, but why hadn't the alarm sounded off. If he had gotten in, wouldn't it of sounded. He didn't questioned this as he reached the room where he kept the Red X materials.

He opened the door and moved towards the little vault where it lay. He opened it and was relieved it was still there. But, he got a strange feeling as he turned towards the large vault. He opened it and watched it swing open. He then looked it shocked at what was suppose to be an empty clothes mannequin, but was now wearing a Red X costume. "I like the texture. But, _I_ say the cape really brings it all together." A voice said. Robin turned to his side to see Red X leaning against a corner.

Is Red X back? Why is there another Red X costume? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Just a little chat

Seeing Red

I accidentally rated this story G. Sorry for the mix up. The new rating has been set up.

I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Just a little chat

Robin stood rigid from shock. Sweat poured down his face as he stared at the villain who was a few feet in front of him. Robin definitely knew it was him. Hell, he created this character. The black clothing with the red X across it. The tattered cape that was attach to the back. The mask that had a white skull. He knew every detail of the costume. He even knew a lot about the guy who stole the costume. His calm personality, the cockiness of knowing he could beat any challenge, the way his voice spoke with such ambition. And here he was, leaning against a corner, acting as though he didn't have a care in the world. But, what made it so strange was that there were two suits, one Red was wearing and the other in the vault. The other fact was that he was wearing the utility belt that held all of the gadgets. But, the belt was in the vault.

Robin reached for his staff, but X said," Come on, Rob. Is that any way to treat a friend?" "No," Robin said," this is how we treat a thief. You can give up now and I wouldn't have to hurt you." "Rob, Rob, Rob," X said," I just want a little talk." Robin then stopped, putting the staff back and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That really isn't you're attitude." He said. 'If I can play hero, I can at least play comrade." "Since when are you my friend?" Robin asked. "Just now." X said, followed with a laugh. The laugh sent a chill down Robin's spine. He just hated that laugh.

"What have you been up to for two years?" Robin asked," I expected you to just try and get the belt. Probably just feeding your selfish needs?" "No. I just been hanging around." he said with a snicker. "That just brings me to this point. Why are there two suits and belts?" Robin asked. X then began to start to walk around Robin, saying," Come on. I just wanted to be far. While the look just goes with me, it goes much better with you. Brings your personality together." X sarcastically remarked. "Is this some kind of joke?" Robin asked. "Not a joke," X said, now standing in front of him, the mask's dead eyes looking right into his face," I just want you to get back on your feet. You remember the old days, right? Stealing. Fighting the good guys. You loved being evil. You love the adrenaline rush. The feeling of stealing. Come on, just put on the suit and belt and get back to the old days."

"That's it," Robin said as he made his way to the door," let's see how you can handle all of us." "Better not send Star," X said," don't want her to get hurt." Robin then sharply turned and, in a tone of incredible anger, said," Keep her out of this." "Oh, I guess you do have a weakness." X said with a happy tone of voice. "Just don't talk about her." Robin said. "Let's talk about her. How about we start with..." "I said shut up!" Robin cut in, punching the wall. "I not trying to be offensive about her," X began," I am just saying." "Saying what?" Robin asked. "That, she may come under some circumstances.." Robin then grabbed him by his collar and said," If you so much as lay one hand in her, you'll be beginning me to end your life after I'm through with you."

X moved the hand away and said," I mean. Some people may be trouble for her." "Like who?"  
Robin asked. "Like, Aqualad." X said. "Right. And then you'll tell me that BB's has a nuclear warhead." Robin said in an annoyed tone. "You know how she looks at him with those eyes of love every time he comes to talk or during assignments where you work together." "That's just a crush, you know, like girls get when they see an actor. It doesn't mean anything." "What if it is?" he asked," What if he's planning it right now? Ready to make her his own. And then...," he then made the motion of a candle being blown out," bye bye Star." Robin was then turned towards the suit as X said," I know I sound odd. But, we don't want her to be hurt. You want to protect her. But, there's just one thing keeping you from doing that." With that, he slowly moved into the shadows as Robin continued to stare at the costume that was in front of him.

What is Red X talking about? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Burning Water

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 3: Burning Water

The factory stood at the edge of town. It had been around for twenty years, and was still standing. The name, Chemical Decomposition Plant, was pretty much the dead ringer for what its purpose was. Here, chemicals that were toxic, dangerous, or just not wanted, were sent to be dissolved into nothing. Many thought it was a joke, the old factory that continued to pew smoke from it every day, but, to the workers, it at least put money in their wallets. Now, it had been closed for the night, the machinery and vats of chemicals ready to be decomposed for the next day stood in the dark, quiet building, only the moonlight reflected off them from the skylights.

Just then, the sliding door that was large enough for the trucks to come through opened just a enough for a someone to get through. That person was Aqualad, in his blue costume, walked into the factory, stopping in the center and looking around. "Hello?" he called out, waiting for an answer, but none came. "Guys?" he continued to call out," I got a call. You needed some help. Is anyone here?" Just then, the door closed behind him. He got into a defensive stance, waiting for an oncoming attack. He knew it was worthless, since he couldn't see much in the darkness, but he would at least try to keep his senses open.

"Greetings, Aqualad." A voice called out. "Who is that?" Aqualad asked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The voice replied. "What do you want?" Aqualad asked. "I want her I just want her." He replied. Just then, the lights of the factory turned on, illuminating the room. The conveyer moved and the cranes went along their paths. The tanks started to steam as vats moved over them; pouring the cleansing chemicals into the contaminated ones and then moving on to get more. Aqualad then heard the sound of someone behind him. He turned around to see a person in black clothes, a black, tattered cape, a black belt, and a mask with a white skull. The shirt he was wearing bearded the symbol of a red x on it. "I've heard of you. You're Red X.," he said. "I'm glad to know my accomplishments have reached as far as Atlantis." X said with satisfaction in his voice. "I wouldn't call the ways of a villain accomplishments." Aqualad replied. "So, what are you going to do? Take me in and be the big hero" X asked. "That's pretty much it." Aqualad replied. "Well, you'll just have to try and stop me." X said.

With that, he charged at Aqualad, delivering a roundhouse kick to his face. Aqualad blocked it and sent a punch at him. X blocked this and began a succession of kicks and punches. Aqualad blocked them and also sent out a barrage of his own, which X blocked as well. Both appeared to be evenly matched. Until X jumped back and said," Impressive." He said. "Likewise." Aqualad said. "But, I have to hurry this along. You see I have an advantage over you, my friend. You gain your abilities from the water and the sea animals, but I have lured you here, away from the sea. And, I have come prepared."

He then drew a sharpened red boomerang from his belt and threw it at him. Aqualad jumped over it as X charged at him with one drawn as a knife. Aqualad did best as he can, dodging the slashes. But, it seemed as though he would be overwhelmed. He needed an opening, which he got when X stumbled. He punched X in the face, knocking him back. Aqualad then ran at him and jumped into the air, ready to pin him down. X saw this and threw an x at him. The x expanded and wrapped around him, pinning his arms and legs. He fell to the ground, struggling to get out. X walked up to him and said, "Try to struggle, but you'll only make it worse.' He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along.

They eventually reached some stairs, which X went up, dragging Aqualad behind him and listening to his grunts as his head hit the stairs. The two reached a vat of chemicals as X looked down at it from the balcony from where he stood. He put Aqualad in a standing position, letting him look down at the chemicals. "I wonder," X said," how fast they can dissolve a human's flesh? I bet its faster then the time it takes to dissolve those chemicals." "Don't throw me in!" he yelled in fear. "Come on. It's just like water. Except it burns. Al lot." X said. "What have I ever done you?" Aqualad asked. "You became a threat." X said. With that, he pushed him over the edge. Aqualad screamed as he fell, but it was cut off as he hit the chemicals, sinking into it. Steam rose from it as X walked away, satisfied from his job. "That should dissolve the body to nothing," X said," well, I guess I can call it a hard days work done." He then let out a laugh as he proceeded out of the factory.

Many questions unanswered. To be continued in Chapter 4!


	4. Marked

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 4: Marked

Morning came to the city in the form of a cloudless day. The sun shined brightly on the city and on Titans Tower. Inside, Star was standing outside of Robin's room, staring at his door. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. They really hadn't talk since when they talked two nights ago. And what had also happened after that. Afterwards, they mostly avoided them. Was it confusion? Hate? Sadness? For Star, these ideas on how Robin felt went through her head. She just wanted to talk to him, just wanted to hear how he really felt. She then decided she wasn't going to get any answers just standing there.

She raised her hand to the door and knocked. "Robin?" she asked, but no one was there. "Robin, I know how you must feel. But, I need to know how we truly are about being together." She placed her hand to the door. She was surprised that it wasn't locked. She moved the door aside and walked into his room. She then saw Robin, and she was shocked at what she saw. For one thing, his feet were hanging over his bed, while his body was lying face up on the side of the bed. His shirt was off, showing his chest. On his chest, was the tattoo of a huge red x. His eyes remained closed and he looked as though he was in a peaceful slumber. "Robin. Wake up!" Star said as she grabbed him and shook him violently. Robin opened his eyes and said, Star. I'm. up." She stopped as he sat down on the bed.

"Starfire. I told you. I don't want to do that Redut ceremony thing again." Robin said. "Robin. It's not that. Look in the mirror." She said. Robin, confused, walked over to the mirror he kept in his room. He shouted in shock at the his new mark. "What the hell?!" Robin said. "Robin. Is there something the matter?" Star asked. "Red X." he said. "What?" she asked. "He was here last night. Except he didn't take the belt. It looked like he had one all ready. He just talked with me and left." He said. "What did he talked about." Star asked. He thought back to how he talked about Star. He didn't want to worry her, so he said, "Nothing." He lied. "But, if he but that on you, wouldn't you have felt pain?" Star asked. "I don't' know." He said he started to walk, but then his foot hit something. He looked down and picked up a little bottle with text on it. "Amnesic. He must of used it to put me to sleep while he put this on me," he turned the bottle over, finding it empty," and judging by its content, he used the whole bottle."

Just then, Specter appeared in the open doorway. "Robin.." He started, but was cut off upon seeing the tattoo on him. "I guess he came." He said. "What is it?" Robin asked. "I got bad news. Aqualad is dead." "No." Robin said. "Who did it?" Star asked. "Surveillance cameras caught his killer. Its Red X." he said. "That bastard. Okay. You two get the team ready to head to the crime scene I'm getting another shirt." The two left as Robin got another shirt. As soon as he got it on, a voice said, "I like how Star looked today. She's just so cute."

Robin turned to see X emerge from a dark corner, cracking his knuckles. "I know what you did." Robin said. "Yes. I was hoping you would notice the tattoo. I thought you needed one. You know, surprise Star." X said, putting his arms across his chest. "First, I told you to stop talking about Star," Robin said angrily, "Also, I'm talking about how you killed Aqualad." "oh yes, that. Come to think of it, that was you're fault." "I'm not the one who killed him!" Robin shot back. "Come on. I knew you wanted him dead. I have, how do you say, a sixth sense in knowing what a person wants. So, you wanted him dead, I did so. Besides, I bet it'll score you more points with Star." X said.

"I would never think like you're kind." Robin said. "Strength. Courage. You're perfect for Star," X said," but, you are such a liar. I was watching you very closely when you didn't tell her about our little chat. Could damage you relationship. Maybe if she breaks up you, she can join up with me." "When hell freezes over!" Robin yelled, charging at X. He swung a punch, but X quickly dodged it. He swung another, but X got behind him and hit him in the back of the neck with the side of his hand. Robin dropped to the floor as X picked him up and threw him on the bed. X looked down at him and said," Robin. My poor friend Robin. You just don't get it. You love Star. But, you have to protect her. We don't want any thing bad to happen to her. Just think about it. You will soon enough understand." With that, X walked back towards the dark corner he came out of and disappeared into its darkness. Robin got up and tried to think about the situation. He then walked out the room, X's words still going through his head.

What is Red X talking about? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. Anger Problem

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 5: Anger Problem

It was a lazy afternoon in the Jump City. But, it was busy over in Titan's Tower. The murder of Aqualad had everyone in a question. For one thing, the murderer, Red X, was caught on the surveillance cameras. It was strange that, after two years of hiding, he just pops up. He then invades Titan's Tower and doesn't steal anything. Then, he goes out and murders Aqualad, which what made this just confusing. What had Aqualad done to him? Also, Red X wasn't the kind of guy who would murder. It just didn't all make sense.

That was just what the Titans were trying to figure out. While Raven and Starfire were over at the factory looking for clues, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Specter, and Robin were at the tower's evidence lab, looking over the clues gathered. "Anything on that throwing X?" Robin asked Cy. "Nope," he replied," no fingerprints. No skin samples. He was wearing gloves. So I can't tell if it's really the original X or some guy in the same costume." "No luck with the knife," Specter said," I tell ya, this guy likes to make himself noticed. He just killed him and walked out of there without picking up his toys." "I know." Robin replied, rubbing the spot where he had been tattooed.

Just then, BB walked into the lab. "Come on," he said," I can help." He reached over to grab a

Some chemicals, but Cy grabbed his arm. "Don't' even think about it." He said as he dropped his arm. "He's right Cy," Raven said, appearing from the floor in an opening of dark energy," we don't' need you blowing up the tower." BB got a look of annoyance as he leaned against a wall. "What have you got?" Specter asked. "Just some clothing samples from the stairs. I don't know if they'll do any good. She said as she handed them to him. "Right now, anything will help." Specter said. "Well, I better head back. We have to wrap it up." "Okay, I'll see you around. Specter said. He kissed her as she disappeared into the floor. As he saw him do that, Robin's hand gripped the desk he was at and squeezed on its edge. He noticed this and let go, trying to figure why he had did that.

"So, Robin," BB said," how did it go?" "What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "You know. You and Star. Her room." BB said. "Nothing happened," Robin said," how do you even know this?" "Let's just say I came back to the tower early and saw what happened. You know, being a fly on the ceiling. I mean, I didn't see 'all' of it." He nudged Robin in the side. Robin, with a tone of annoyance in voice, replied," We just talked. Okay." "Yeah, I bet that's all..." BB was cut off as Robin grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Shut up or I beat the living hell out of you!" "Whoa! Take it easy Robin. He was just kidding around." Cy said. Robin, hearing this, let go of BB. "Sorry. I just need to go to my room." He said as he left. "Jeez," BB began, "that guy needs some anger management." "He's probably just confused. He just told Star how he felt. Give the guy some slack." Specter said.

Robin entered his room and looked in the mirror. He couldn't believe at what he had done. He never had felt this kind of rage before. "Publicity not enough for you." Robin said. "It's the way to go." X said, sitting on Robin's bed. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked. "I just want to know how you feel. I bet you feel happy." X said. "Why would I feel like that?" Robin said, turning to him. "Aqualad's dead. Starfire is safe." X said in a smug tone. "He was a friend and no danger to Star. What is wrong with you?" Robin asked. "Robin. I know you feel jealous, about Raven and Specter. You want you're relationship to have no threats, like theirs. But, there are many obstacles to take care of," he got up and started to walk, but stopped and concluded with," All will be resolved." He then walked to a dark corner and disappeared into it.

What is Red X's plan? Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. Warm Up

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 6: Warm up

No moon was present that night, so no light from it shown on the city. This allowed darkness to cover the area like a blanket. Lights dotted the city's streets and buildings, allowing a haven from the darkness. But, that wasn't in the case of the museum. While the lights dotted the outside, the inside was darkened. The displays remained motionless, sheets of glass separating the outside world from the precious artifacts. The only light that would shine on these cases were from the flashlights of the guards that patrolled the corridors. For some reason, no lights were here. In fact, the entire building remained quiet.

Just then, A figure opened the sky window above the entrance. He dropped a rope down to the floor at slid down. However, this person wasn't their top steal. He was there to get some answers. He was no other then Speedy. His bag of arrows held firmly against his back. His bow grasped firmly in his hand. He had received a call on his T-communicator on a robbery in progress at the museum and assistance was needed. It took him a decent amount of time to get here, but he was obliged to help the team, being a member and a good friend of Robin.

Though it was pitch black, he kept his senses on high alert. Even though he got no feeling of danger, he still kept his senses open. He walked forward, but heard his footstep in something, like a puddle. He knelt on the ground and felt around for the puddle. He then came upon a cylinder object, which he knew was a flashlight. As his other hand was on the flashlight, his other hand came upon the puddle. His mind then started to race with shock, because what he thought was water was warmer and thicker. Hopping it wasn't what he thought it was, he turned on the flashlight. He looked with wide eyes at the scene that lay in front of him. The puddle was blood, as he feared, that was coming from a stream that produced from two guards' slit throats. He then noticed an item glinting in the light. He picked it up, showing a knife that was red, from both its color and blood. Speedy knew who used it, from stories he had heard from Robin many times. "Red X." he muttered under his breath.

Just then, he heard footsteps run down the hall near him. He ran after the person, using the flashlight to help him look through the darkened hallways. His senses, while hard to use in the dark, were still kept open to any other noises he might hear that could mean an ambush. He then stopped at a large door at the end of the hall. The footsteps had stopped, but he had a feeling that this was where the robber was. He dropped the flashlight, armed his bow, and entered the room.

The door closed behind him as stood there. 'Should have brought the flashlight.' He thought to himself with regret. Just then, the lights turned on. The room was some kind of Egyptian exhibit. This was made clear by the sarcophaguses, jewels, and statues. The light illuminated off of their cases, lighting the room even further. Speedy looked around, waiting for an attack. "Looking for me?" A voice asked from above the room. Speedy looked up to see Red X, his hand gripping a piece of the doomed ceiling that was jetting out. "I can tell by you're face you know me," X said with glee," I always enjoy popularity." "A criminals reputation is of shame, not of glory." Speedy said, his bow aimed directly at X. "Well then. Let's see if your aim is as good as you say so."

Speedy then fired one of his arrows at X, the projectile screaming through the air. X jumped to the side, avoiding the arrow and the explosion that followed it. Pieces of the ceiling came off; crushing some of the cases that lay bellow it. Speedy fired two more, one after the other. But, X jumped away from them. He then looked down at Speedy and said with a cheerful laugh," Not so good with your aim. At this rate, I'll be accused of robbery and you'll get accused of property damage." "I'll show you good aim." Speedy said. He then armed another arrow, this one producing a punching bag at the end. He fired it, this time the arrow hitting its mark. X fell to the ground, but recovered at the last minute, firing a grappling hook onto the ceiling, allowing him to hang there and then jump to the ground with ease. Seedy then loaded another arrow and fired, this one expanding out into a net. X countered by throwing one of his throwing knifes. The weapon cut through the net with ease and headed at Speedy. He moved to the side to avoid it, but it sliced through the top of his bow as it fell to the ground. "My bow!" Speedy yelled in shock. But the, he screamed in pain. While he was distracted, two more knifes were thrown, these cutting through his knees, slicing off the parts of the legs underneath it from the upper body. His body fell as his cut off body parts flailed for a while, then fell limp. Blood poured from the stumps as he crawled across the floor. "I always have to get my hands dirty." X said as he moved towards a display of a person in an Anubis mask and holding a staff with a large orb on the top. He broke the glass and grabbed the staff in his hand. He walked over to Speedy as he said," Batter up!" He then raised it over his head. As Speedy said in a weak voice," P-please. Don-n't. What a-are you aft-ter." He then coughed up some blood that hit X's shoes. X replied," people like you have stood in my way. Of her. It has always been about her. And always will be. But, I'm also doing it for another reason. I need a little warm up. I'm soon ready to take down the big one. For now, see you in the afterlife." He then brought down the staff in a hard swing. The ball at the end impacted at the head. The arms shot up then feel top the ground as the body lead still.

"That was a waste of time," X said, but I always need to get ready. Now, time for an important lesson." He walked over to a table and smashed the glass case on top of it. He removed a headband with a green gem in the middle. He put it in his suit and patted the bulge where it was. "Always buy a souvenir when you go to a museum." "Sorry to say, but you're not getting on today." An voice said behind him. He turned to see the Titans there, minus Robin. They looked at the body of Speedy as BB yelled," You bastard!" He then turned into a gorilla and uttered a grunt that had rage in it. "I see Robin isn't with you," he said," it's a good thing I sent that false distress signal to him. So, he'll be out for a while. While I would enjoy betting each of you to a pulp, I have other matters to attend to." He then produced a small sphere like object and threw it the ground. A smoke echoed from it and filled the room. The team walked around in confusion as the smoke blinded them. Just then, X appeared behind Starfire and whispered in her ear," In time, my love, you will see I am doing this for my love." She froze as she heard this, then turned around, Star bolts ready to fire, but he wasn't there. The smoke then cleared, reveling the team, the body, the ruins of the exhibit, but no Red X.

What is Red X doing? Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Just for you

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 7: Just for you

Star woke up, as usual from the foot of her bed. She always did that for some reason, but it was just a habit. Star didn't care what end of the bed she slept, as long as she got some sleep. However, she was still felling drowsy since she only got three hours worth. On her mind the entire night was what Red X had said to her. He loved her. But, sure, he had flirted with her once. Back then, however, she had blown him across the room when he said that whole," The only crime I did was taking you out on a date." If Robin heard this, he would now want to throw X off the nearest building. 'He must off been toying with my mind.' She thought to herself. He was a thief and a murderer. He had to be stopped at all costs.

She dressed herself into her regular clothes and went over to the mirror in her room. As she reached for her comb, her hand came upon a package. She picked it up and observed it. It was wrapped in red wrapping and tied in a black bow. "Perhaps Robin got me a present." She said as she excitedly ripped off the paper, letting it fall to the ground. Her mind raced with excitement. Robin hadn't really talked to her since that night. So, he might have gotten something in order to express himself better. As she looked at what was there, her eyes went from excitement, to shock. A headband with a green gem in the center was now in her hands. She knew it was the only item stolen from the exhibit last night, but why was it here? She then saw a piece of white paper tied to it. She took off the paper and placed the headband on the table. She unfolded it and read,

Dear Star,

I hope you like the gift. Thanks. I love you.

With lots of love,

X

The X at the bottom was signed in red ink instead of black like the other words, making it stand out the most like a huge beacon. She dropped the note to the ground and ran to Robin's room, nit hesitating to tell him what had happened.

She knocked hard on Robin's door and yelled, "Robin! Wake up!" Robin opened the door, looking very tired and worn out. He let out a yawn and said, "Star. What is..." He was cut off as Star said," Just come!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room. When they reached the room, Star let go of Robin. He knelt to the ground to catch his breath. When he got the ability to talk, he got up and said," Star! What did you drag me for?" "Look." She said as she pointed to the table. He looked there to see the headband. 'What is that doing there? He asked. Star bent to the ground and picked up the noted. She handed it to Robin, who skimmed it over quickly. His eyes then developed a look of rage as his hand went into a fist, crushing the note. "That son of a bitch. I'll kill him." "Robin, why did you use that language? Are you jealousy?" Star asked him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Why would I be jealousy of him?" Robin asked, his face blushing at realizing that, yes, he was jealousy. "Its just that. You do love me, right?" He put his arms around Star and said," Star, I do love you." "Then why are you not even showing me you really care?" She said, breaking away from him. "It's just. Look. If its about that night..." Robin began. "It's not about that!" She stated," We haven't talked since then. You just keep avoiding me!" "I just been confused," Robin said," With us. I know I love you, but now. With X and this letter..."

"Robin," she began, looking at him," I need to ask you something." "Of course Star." He said. "X murdered Aqualad and Speedy," She said," I did have small crushes on them. Do you think he might be eliminating them to get to me?" "Are you saying you don't love me? He asked. "It's not that. I do care about you. Those were just stupid crushes. With X doing this and all..." "X is psychotic and thinks you're his. He's wrong." Robin said, his eyes developing a look of hatred. "But, as you say, you do love me. And you said you'll kill X. Did you ever feel like killing those people I had crushes..." She didn't get a chance to finish as Robin punched the mirror in her room. She let out a cry as he did this, watching the glass fall to the ground. He then yelled," Don't you ever compare me to that bastard!" She then got a look of fear that Robin noticed. He then left the room in a hurry. "Robin." She said quietly as a teardrop rolled down her face.

As Robin entered his room and the door closed behind him, he sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. How could he talk like that to Star? He loved her. He knew it, so why did he act like such a jerk back there? The question of wanting to kill those she felt attracted to raced through his head. He was just being protective. He would never kill his friends. "Touchy. Touchy, Robin. You don't have to be that way with Star." Red X's voice stated as he appeared from a dark corner of the room. "Will you stop coming in here." Robin said as he shot up from his bed. "Well. Someone isn't happy to see me." X replied. "Why should I? I found your little love letter to her. Now, I'm going to knock you out of my life." Robin said, his facial expression showing incredible anger. "Don't need to be so angry with me," X said," I'm not the jealous one. Star just like me. You know, the whole bad boy thing." "Shut up! I am not jealousy with you. You're nothing but a murderer and a psychopath!" Robin yelled, his hands clutching into fists, getting ready to beat X into the ground.

"Such attitude," X remarked," And to think I got you a present." "What are you talking about?" Robin asked. 'Look under your bed." X replied. Robin bent down to his bed and put his hands under it. He felt something hard and brought it out. It was a black suitcase with a red X across the front. He looked back at X with concern. X replied," Don't' worry. It isn't going to explode or anything. You can trust me." Robin said on his bed, the suitcase on his lap. He opened it and started in shock. There was a Red X costume, identical in every way. The tattered cape. The costume. The belt. The mask. The mask with the skull was on the top. Robin could feel those dead black eyes staring back at him. "You are a sick man." Robin said, not looking up. He picked up the mask and continued to stare at it. "Robin, this is the answer to all your problems," X said," this as always been your trump card. It is a symbol of power. All obstacles in front of you have been cleared thanks to the might of Red X. But, one obstacle remains. This time, it will be taken care of." X sank into the shadows again as Robin ran his hand along the mask.

Will Red X's intentions be revealed? Find out in Chapter 8!


	8. What I've been waiting for

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 8: What I've been waiting for

The moon reappeared that night, having been blocked by clouds. Now, its light could shine onto the city. As it blanketed the city, one person was walking the streets, moving between the crowds of people. He was none other then Specter. His ninja mask covering his face, except for his eyes, which scanned the city looking for trouble. His katana rested in the sheath on his back. He had gone out for some fresh air, he told the team. Of course, it was a lie.

He had received a message on his computer. It said for him to get prepared for battle within three hours. Specter was skeptical at the message, but got ready to fight after reading the rest of the message. The last part which really made him took notice was...

_"If you want to take a strike at me, the so called legend in my own rights, you better come."_

At the bottom, the letter was signed in an X that was increased in font and typed in red. Knowing anyone, only one person used that kind of signature.

'Red X' Specter thought as he continued to walk. That wasn't the only thing on his mind. When he was ready, he told Raven that he was going out for something. When she asked why, he just said that it was nothing. She just said all right and walked off. He sat down on a bench and leaned his head back. It was strange of how Raven didn't say anything else. She normally would read his mind and not let him go, saying he needed all of them and that he shouldn't go get himself killed. She was like that, highly protective ever since he lost his powers. He could protect himself, but Raven still worried about him. 'Raven,' Specter thought to himself, 'you need to calm down. I can handle myself.'

Just then, his eyes widened with surprise. Above him, hanging from a flagpole with one hand on it, was Red X. Specter jumped up, his hand moving to his blade. But, X looked at him and flipped him off. He then jumped from the flagpole, using his grapple to go from building from building. Specter ran after him, moving quickly through the multitude of people. He continued to fix his gaze on X, only looking straight a few times to be sure he wouldn't run into anyone. After following X for a few blocks, he found himself in the business district of the city. The skyscrapers shot up to the sky. Most of them were dark, but some lights remained on, since some were there for the graveyard shift. X stooped at the window of one building, punching the glass. Shards dropped to the streets onto the city goers, who scattered away from the falling, jagged debris. Specter stopped and looked up at X, who was hanging from a ledge above the window as though he was waiting for Specter. He gave a wave to Specter and went through the window into the floor. Specter hurried towards the front doors and opened them, prepared to face the criminal.

After proceeding up a flight a stairs, he stopped. He had noticed the door next to him. It wasn't the fact that he was at the right floor. Even though the numbers on the door revealed it was the tenth floor, he was a ninja, not a fricken psychic who could detect his X's mind. What showed he was here was the huge red X marked across the door. "X mark's the spot." Specter said as he pushed open the door.

He came into the typical office setting. Cubicles lined the floor, each of them in three rows of five. A giant window in the background looked out onto the building opposite the workspace. Specter gripped the handle of his katana and pulled it out from the sheath. He cautiously moved down the rows and peered slightly into the cubicle's openings, cautiously expecting a surprise attack from X. But, he received no assault. He began to suspect an attack from X. Just then; he looked towards a door near him. A light was coming from the door crack underneath it. Specter placed his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

He entered a conference room, containing a large table with chairs along it and a board on the wall behind the chair at the end. At the chair was a copy of the Wall Street Journal, being read by someone. The reader of the paper's legs were resting on the table as his gloved hand flipped to another section. Specter sheathed his sword and crossed his hands in front of his chest. He then said," You do realize its Sunday, X. Stocks are closed. The paper was then put down; revealing X's skull masked face. He then placed his hands behind his head and said," I like to plan ahead." "Was that your plan with killing Aqualad and Speedy?" Specter asked. X then got up and said," In a sense, you could say so." "Well, its time I take you down." Specter the stated. "Specter. You know something. Greed and love are essentially the same thing," X said, getting up from his chair as Specter looked at him with confusion," It can help you. But, it can kill you!"

He then threw the chair he was sitting that up into the air and kicked it with his foot. It went soaring across the table directly at Specter. Specter drew his katana and sliced the chair down the middle, the two pieces moving away from him. He was caught up by that move; he didn't see X run across the table at him. X delivered a kick to Specter's chest, knocking him threw the door. His body knocked the door off of the hinges as he and the door hit the ground. Specter started to get up from where he lay, but then saw X leap at him, fist raised. Specter rolled to the side, avoiding the fist. He then punched X right in the side of the head, making him stagger back. Specter picked up his katana from the ground and slashed at X with it. X maneuvered his body below and around the slashes, perfectly avoiding the blade. X then jumped away and took cover behind a cubicle. As he readied three of his sharpened throwing blades, he said," I can't wait to see you on the ground bleeding to death." "What the hell have I ever done to you?" Specter asked," I haven't even met you up to this point." "You're trying to take her away from me. Starfire, my one and only love." "X, I think your disappearance has messed with your head. One, she's with Robin. And two, I'm with Raven." "I bet you are," X said," but one day, you will take her from me. I will not allow that to happen!"

X jumped from his barrier and threw his blades with ease. Specter deflected them with his katana and retaliated with his shurikens. He threw four of them straight at X, who was ready to take them on. The knifes whistled through the air as X dodged three of them. But, he missed the forth, as the sharp part of it sliced the side of his left arm. He grabbed his arm as soon as fresh blood slowly started to flow out of it. "X, just give up now. We don't have to allow for any more blood shed." X then slowly moved his hand to his belt as he said," Really. Because I thought you like to kill those who have committed wrong doings." He then produced a small black ball and pressed a button on it, holding his finger down on it as Specter replied," I gave up that path of bloodshed long ago. But, how did you know of that?" "Let's just say I get my information from a very reliable source. Taylor."

Specter developed a look of shock, for only the team knew of his true name. It was at this moment that X threw the ball to the ground. A smoke rose from it, disorienting Specter's vision. He look about the smoke, trying to decide where X was. Just then, he felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He yelled out in pain and dropped his katana as the smoke cleared. He then saw the knife that had been impaled into his leg and also saw X, who was standing over him. X then grabbed the katana and ran his finger along the flat part. "You know," X said," I can't decide whether I should cut your head off. Or Slice i9t down the middle. Oh, wait! I know. I'll just cut it off. I can give it to Star as a present. But, just to make sure you don't do anything stupid. X drew another knife and stepped it into Specter's shoulder blade. Specter yelled again at this as X prepared to slice him. But then, the window of the building shattered. X ran off as the Titan's came through. Raven and BB flew in, while Cyborg was being carried in by Star. As they landed, Raven ran over to Specter. She removed the knifes, ignoring his grunts of pain, and placed her hands over the wounds, healing them up and stopping the blood flow with her magic. "How did you know?" Specter asked. "You're a terrible liar." Just then, Starfire turned around upon hearing a noise behind her. A door had just closed, but she knew who it could be. "Red X." She said as she went towards the door. "Star, wait." BB said as he called after her. But, she went through any way, ignoring his orders and proceeding to confront X.

What surprises await Starfire? Find out in Chapter 9!


	9. The truth can hurt

Seeing Red

I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 9:The truth can hurt

Starfire walked through the door, ignoring the order that BB had yelled out. She was in a staircase that seemed to stretch up many floors. She looked up as the door closed behind her. "I am sorry my friends," she said to herself as she walked to the railing," but Red X is my problem." She wrapped off the top bar of the railing and wrapped it around the handle. She then jammed an exposed part if it into the ground, allowing no access. She then charged up her Starbolts into a beam and fired at the sides of the door, melting the sides into the wall, further sealing it. "I don't care if they can get through. I will bring X down." She said as she started fly up the stairwell.

As she flew, the back of her mind kept telling her that she should have got the team to follow her. After what X had done so far, there was no telling what he had planned for her. But, she blocked this away with one thing on her mind. Why was Red X obsessed with her? He stole a gift for her. Told her that he wanted to protect her. And he did protect her, by killing Aqualad and Speedy. She didn't even have crushes on them like she did anymore, but she didn't even like X. But, he assumes that she does and goes out and kills them. She had to confront him and tell him that she didn't like him. Also, if it came to it, she would have to kill him if he was going to threaten her friends. He had to be stopped.

She reached the top of the stairwell, looking at the door that lay before her. Like the door that Specter had found, it too had a red X across it. But, this X was different. She moved her finger against it, the red coming onto her finger. She put it to her nose and smelled it, but then immediately rubbed it off on the wall. "Blood." She said. To be more precise, his blood. She remembered how he had that red mark across his arm when they broke in to stop him. With a sense of fear in her mind at how insane he could be, she opened the door.

She stepped out onto the roof of the building. The moon was full and clear against the backdrop of the night. On the ground, cars looked like little dots of light as they traveled down the streets. A cool breeze blew through the night, blowing Star's hair behind her. She charged her Starbolts, ready to blow him to straight to hell, but he wasn't there. She thought to herself that it could be a trap. X was probably hiding somewhere, waiting for her to put her guard down, then he would strike, ether kidnapping her or killing her. Of course, he could of escaped, off to kill another, to spill the blood of an innocent in her name. She couldn't allow it. She _wouldn't_ allow it.

She then turned to her right a saw a message on a cooling unit. Unlike the X on the door, it wasn't written in blood. But, the red writing still gave off a feeling of death that ran a chill down Starfire's spine. The message read,

_I would give up my own blood for you. Come. Come to me._

Just then, she heard a whistle behind her. She turned to see Red X behind her. His arm was wrapped in a makeshift bandage that stopped the bleeding of his cut. He blew a kiss to her in a smug fashion. When he did that, Star just felt that, deep inside her, she was disgusted by him and wanted to throw up. He then fired a grapple to a higher building that was next to this one. It attached and he reeled himself up to the roof. As he got onto the roof, she flew after him. Ready to stop him once and for all.

She landed on the building on high alert; all set to take on any challenge that would come at her. Just then, something came out of the air and landed at her feet. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a rose. She figured this out after she pricked herself with one of the thorns. She let out a small yell upon feeling the thorn hit her skin. She held the rose as to not harm herself again. It was a normal rose, with the green stem and thorns, but it was different. The petals of the rose were black. The center of the rose was red. "I made that one especially for you. I would have given it to you along with the headpiece, but I thought the best thing to do would be to give it to you personally." Red X said. She looked up from the rose to see X leaning against a wall, his arms crossed against the center.

"Why?" she asked him, her eyes focused on him with both anger and calmness. "Well, you see. You are like a rose," X began," you are beautiful. But, you are deadly if not handled properly. The black and red mix of the rose doesn't symbolize me, yet us. I will protect you, care for you, and love you. All you have to do is join me." "Forget the damn rose!" she yelled, throwing it to her said," That's not what I asked! I asked why you have committed wrongdoings by murdering my team member's allies?!" "Why?" he asked," because. It was all for you. They would of taken you away and then killed you. They were a danger to you and me." "Stop saying that! I don't even like you! You are nothing but a...a...Uertiful Edrutyug! Red X then shook his head in displeasure. He walked over to her. Star readied her Starbolts and prepared to fire, but he didn't attack. He said," Star. Star. Star. You have to tell me your feelings. I know deep down, you want me." He then placed his hand to her check. She saw this and slapped him across the face. He moved back, holding the place he had been hit. "The only person who is in my future is Robin!" "Yes, him," X said," did you wonder why he isn't there? I tricked him with some of my convincing talk. And, let's just say, Robin is taking a very long nap."

Star then charged at him and delivered a swift blow to his head. He got knocked back a few feet by the blow. As he got up from the ground, he said, "That really wasn't necessary." "You tell me where Robin is." Star said. "That does it," he said, "if you wouldn't stop talking about him, I'll just have to make you stop saying his name!" He then threw a few of his throwing stars at her. She fired Starbolts, each one precisely hitting and destroying the bladed weapons. She then charged up a good amount of energy and fired it at X in a huge energy beam. He was knocked back into a wall, his body leaving cracks as it hit. When she ceased, he slowly lifted his head. His suit was cut in most places, some of it hanging on as if for dear life. She then saw hints of red on his exposed flesh. She had seen that before, but it couldn't be. "What...?" she began, but cried out as one of X's throwing weapons cut the side of her arm. She grabbed where she had been injured, still staring straight at X. "I'll make sure you never speak of that bastard!" X yelled as he readied another throwing weapon. Star saw this and retaliated by firing Starbolts from her eyes. Upon hitting X, an explosion occurred, sending out a cloud of smoke from where he originally stood. She walked over to see if X was either dead or incredibly injured. In the back of her mind, for some reason, she wanted him dead. She knew she shouldn't think of this, but for everything he had done, all of the people he had killed or harmed, she just wanted him on the ground, dead and done with.

Just then, rushing out of the smoke, X lunged at her, knife in hand and all set to assault her. In the moment that was to come, everything just seemed to slow down. Star ducked under the raised arm, the knife moving a few inches from her head. She then brought her hand up, catching him right in the neck. Her hand then, by accident or by chance, grabbed the line of his mask and gripped there. As the two moved away from each other, X's mask came off of his face in a jerk, the clothing ripping off his face. As soon as Star stopped, She looked down at the torn mask that lay in her hand. "She turned to X, whose back was turned to her. "Show your face to me," Star said," so I my lay eyes upon the one who have done these wrong doings. Show me, you coward." You shouldn't have done that. I have to say the truth does hurt." X said as he slowly turned his head. His face was now clearly seen by Starfire in the moonlight. She then dropped the mask, her eyes wide in shock as the mysterious was finally revealed to be...

"Robin?!" She yelled in both confusion and surprise. She continued to stare at the person who had been unmasked. And there he was, with his black hair and mask, Robin. She dropped the mask she had ripped off and placed her hands to her head, her eyes starting to water up with tears. She didn't want to believe it was him, but there he was. It couldn't be Robin. Robin, the hero. Robin, the one who would always fight for the good of people. Robin, the one who loved her as she did and would stay together from now until the end of time. But here he was, wearing Red X's costume and holding a knife in his hand, ready to murder her. "No." she said under her breath in a voice filled with sadness.

Robin, or X, seeing this as a chance to strike, fired an X from his palm. It shot out and wrapped around Starfire. She flew against a wall and was pinned there. Just then, she looked up and her vision was darkened. Robin had fired another X at her, this one covering her eyes. "I always learn from my mistakes." Robin said, but it wasn't voice. Star picked this up with her ears. She knew this wasn't Robin's voice. No, this was Red X talking. But why? "Robin, stop," she said," something is wrong. I can help you." "You have done enough," Robin said, "I showed you love, but you throw it out. If you wouldn't confess your love for me, then I say its about time I help!" He then raised the knife, preparing to stab Star straight through the heart.

Star held her breath, knowing what was coming. She waited for the knife to make contact, to pass through her skin, to pierce her heart. And yet, it didn't come. She waited a few seconds, but the feel of sharpened steel didn't come. Had the device that covered her eyes wasn't there, she would of seen what was occurring. Just as the hand that held the knife came down, it stopped only a few inches from Starfire's chest. The gaze on Robin's face suddenly went from a look of hatred and rage soon began to fade. His eyes moved in a way as though he was trying to recollect himself. "What...What happened?" he then looked at his clothes, the knife in his hand, and then at Star. He became horrified as he looked at Star, bond and cut by weapons only X would use. And now, as he looked at the knife that lay in his hand, his mind was now swimming with the idea that he was going to kill her, the one she loved. The knife slid from his hand and dropped to the ground as he fell to the ground on his knees. His head hung over the ground, as he said, "No. This isn't happening. I would _never_ something like this. What is happening to me?"

Just then, a voice from his side said," Finish it, Robin." Robin turned his head to see Red X standing there, looking at straight at him. "What is all this?" Robin asked as he got to his feet. "She has not showed her affections to me. She only likes Robin and only Robin. Its time she goes. Like they say, 'There are other fish in the sea.' "This is sick, but know I know what you want. The tattoo on my chest. While I was sleeping, you put it on my chest. IT then became some sort of mind control. This lead to my return to the life of Red X and a path of death." "Robin," Star asked as she was still being confined," who are you talking to?" "I'm talking to X. And now, I'm going to kill him." "But Robin. I only hear you're voice."

Robin's eyes widened in shock when Star said that. "What?" he asked. "She's perceptive. That's one of the reasons I like about here." "Shut up!" Robin said," I think I got it figured out. It's just like the chemicals that made me see Slade. They must have resided when I saw the belt." X then started to circle Robin, shaking his head. "Poor, poor Robin," he began," you know, I better just end the mystery right now. Robin, there are no mind control devices, no chemicals, no super villain revenge plans, nothing. It's just you and me." "I don't get it." Robin said. "I knew you wouldn't," X said," you see, I was created when you made the super villain half of you to hunt down Slade. But, you foolishly decided to seal me away. For years, I wasted away in the back of your mind, rotting. But, there was one thing we had in common. Her. Starfire was the one thing keeping me from going away. When you confessed your feelings to her, I got lose. You wanted her to be protected, but I decided to do something a little better. I eliminated those who posed a threat to her. I thought see would see the good in my work, ignore the side of you that was Robin and chose the side of X. I would then become you and you would be gone. But, she resented me and still chose you."

"It's all becoming clear," Robin said," this isn't a plot. The murders. The tattoo it's just that side of me I wanted to banish. The side of me that I never wanted to bring out again. Its finally is returning." 'That's right," X said," Now, finish Starfire off. And then, I can be in control." "No," Robin said as he picked up the knife that lay by his side, "I will not allow you to make me harm my friends and especially her. Now, its time I end this." With that, Robin plunged the knife into his chest, right where the tattoo was. "No!" X yelled as blood started to flow from where the knife was. Robin fell to the ground on his side; his face cringed with pain. He then turned his side and looked to where X stood. He smiled and said," Look's like you've meet your end, X" "X looked down at his chest. Blood was flowing from it as well, but at a much faster pace. "Damn you." X muttered. For these were his last words as he fell to the ground. His body then remained motionless as it started to disappear from Robin's vision. When the body was gone, all that remained where the eyes. The eyes then narrowed in a look of hatred, and then soon disappeared from site. "Go to hell." Robin said as he too, closed his eyes and his body became rigid.

Star, completely unaware of what happened, felt the X that binded here start to loosen. She got it off her and body and she stood up. As she removed the X that blinded her, she gasped as she saw Robin on the ground; the knife plunged into him. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees. Her eyes started to water as he ran her hand through his hair. "Robin," she said, her voice full of sadness," please don't go. You have to stay." She then started to cry; her tears falling onto the Red X costume that Robin was wearing. Just then, he coughed. She looked at his face as his eyes opened and he said," Don't be crying for my death just yet. "Robin!" Star cried as she kissed him. As she broke away, she asked, "but how?" "The thing is," Robin began," I tricked him. While I did impale myself and I am bleeding, I tricked my body into thinking it was dead. With the body gone, Red X couldn't exist. So now, he is gone. That is that matters." "Its good to have you back." "But now Star," Robin said," I don't think we should be together." "What?" she asked. "I have killed two of our allies," Robin began," I have threatened our friends. But most of all, I tried to kill you. I don't deserve any sort of kindness from you." "Don't' say that Robin," Star said," The person doing all of those wrongdoings, that wasn't you. That was Red X. You beat him. You managed to finally put to rest the evil that has resided inside of you." "Just then, they heard talking coming near the building and slowly approaching. "They're coming back," Robin said," I hope they'll forgive me." "Robin," Star said," you shouldn't dwell on the sins that you didn't commit in your name. They will forgive you."

That ends it. My next FF will be up soon. Later!


End file.
